More Adventures in Hell
by mirai138
Summary: Even more action from the land down under (and i don't mean australia)! Spike goes on an exhilarating mission to find the meaning behind things. It will leave you with an adrenaline rush.


****

More Adventures in Hell

Spike and Vicious are still sitting around in hell.

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: …

Vicious: …

Spike: That's it! *gets up suddenly*

Vicious: Huh?

Spike: I'm getting to the bottom of this!

Vicious: Leaving then?

Spike: Yes.

Vicious: Good.

Spike: *glares at Vicious*

So, Spike begins his Odyssey to Satan's house to find out the reasons why he's in hell, why hell is so boring, and why he has to spend eternity in the same five-mile radius as Vicious.

Spike: *left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot*

Spike stops under a burning tree to get a few minutes of rest and relaxation.

Spike: *left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot right foot left foot*

Eventually, Spike comes across a monstrous mansion with a sign out front that reads, "Mr. and Mrs. Satan residence."

Spike: Mrs. Satan? *knocks on the mansion door*

Woman's voice: Coming!

Spike: … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … 

The door opens slowly, with a great creak, revealing a blonde haired woman.

Spike: Julia?

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: Spike.

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: … 

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: Err…

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: Umm…

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: What are you doing here?

Julia: *shows him her ring*

Spike: Mrs. Satan?

Julia: I figured it would be a smart idea to get in good with the big guy.

Spike: …right…

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: …

Julia: …

Spike: Can I speak with Satan?

Julia: Sure. Come in.

Julia invites Spike in and then proceeds to lead him towards Satan's office.

Julia: Dear?

Satan: Yes darling?

Julia: You have a visitor.

Satan: Oh, right. Send him in.

Spike and Julia enter the room as the door to the office opens.

Spike: I'm Spike Spiegel.

Satan: I know.

Spike: Oh. Well… I've come to talk to you.

Satan: I know.

Spike: Ok.

Satan: Ok.

Spike: *stares at Julia*

Satan: *stares at Julia*

Spike: *stares at Julia*

Satan: *stares at Julia*

Spike: *stares at Julia*

Satan: *stares at Julia*

Spike: *stares at Julia*

Satan: *stares at Julia*

Spike: *stares at Julia*

Satan: *stares at Julia*

Spike: *stares at Julia*

Satan: *stares at Julia*

Spike: *stares at Julia*

Satan: *stares at Julia*

Spike: *stares at Julia*

Satan: *stares at Julia*

Spike: *stares at Julia*

Satan: *stares at Julia*

Julia: What?

Spike and Satan: Leave!

Julia: Ok ok geez. *leaves the room*

Spike: So…

Satan: So…

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: So… why am I here? Why is here so boring? Why do I have to spend my time here with Vicious?

Satan: Firstly, you're here because you smoke, drink, curse, and kill. Secondly, this is hell. Not an amusement park. Thirdly, this _is_ hell.

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: … 

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: …

Satan: …

Spike: Damn it.

Satan: Too late.

The End.


End file.
